The objective of this postdoctoral program in Cancer Biology is to provide an integrated educational experience that will prepare its fellows for successful independent research careers in the area of cancer biology. A major distinguishing feature of this proposal is its emphasis on basic research conducted within the context of existing interdisciplinary programs, all of which are integrated under the aegis of the Massey Cancer Center. Specifically, these research programs include: Molecular Therapeutics/Chemical Biology;Cancer Cell Signaling, Genetics and Epigenetics;Immune Mechanisms;Radiation Biology and Oncology;and Cancer Control. An extensive array of shared scientific resources is available to trainees and their faculty mentors through the Cancer Center. Another distinguishing feature developed since the last competitive review is a curriculum in translational research. This curriculum draws on expertise within the Massey Cancer Center and from national experts to provide trainees an understanding of the key issues involved in applying cancer biology to the development of new and improved strategies for detection, prevention and treatment of cancer. This postdoctoral training grant in Cancer Biology is designed to bring together the strengths of selected, extramurally funded faculty from different departments at Virginia Commonwealth University whose research relates to specific areas of cancer biology. This program takes advantage of the leadership of Dr. Gordon D. Ginder, Director of the Massey Cancer Center, as well as the contributions of a number of both junior and senior faculty members who bring a unique spectrum of strengths and experience in diverse areas of cancer biology. A number of outstanding new faculty members have been recruited to VCU and the Massey Cancer Center during the current funding period of this training program. The involvement of these individuals in the Cancer Biology training grant has enhanced productive collaborations and resulted in new research initiatives that will provide a fertile environment for training of young investigators. Furthermore, the Massey Cancer Center, in coordination with the various basic science departments at VCU, is in the process of recruiting at least 25 additional faculty members, many of whom will be incorporated into the training program. The focus on a training program based within the Cancer Center, rather than being housed in a single department, promotes a greater breadth of research training experience and provides for unique educational opportunities for its trainees.